One Moon One Sun
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: One amazingly strange girl and one handsome green beast of Konoha meet, in some way thanks to Kaia and Naruto's mission gone awry. Or something like that, there's no real plot yet, just mush. OC Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Wow, I'm actually updating things, huh? Haha, well, anyway. This story actually takes place after another one that was written by me and Summonergirl001 again :) Kaia and Naruto risk life and limb to find the serial killer who managed to kill Kaia's father and brother. Suika Kodomono, a woman not really mentioned in this story, knew the murderer and fell into all sorts of misadventures too. So, that's all you really need as review. :) Enjoy!**

**Oh, wait, you'll figure out Kaia's pairing but Suika was with Iruka. Oh, and Kaia's sensei's name is Noelle Yokobue and she has a cousin named Jun, too. Phew! That's a lot to go over. Now we welcome Kaguya and Kaia! Yaay!**

It was a nice day in Konoha, but the weather was always nice. Seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki was heading towards the Hokage's building, deciding that it had been too long since he had bothered, annoyed, and otherwise infuriated Tsunade So, he marched brightly towards it before he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun," a brown haired, brown eyed girl started walking beside him, not giving him much chance to say anything about her arrival. "You're going to bother Tsunade right? You probably shouldn't. She has a lot of Hokage related business to attend to. They only just fixed the last wall she punched you through." She smiled smugly.

"Kaia-chan, " Naruto said, in his usual pathetic groan. "It's scary how you always seem to know just what I'm thinking, before I think it myself. Can all girls do that?" Naruto watched Kaia laughed, her brown eyes shining with her amusement to the point she was almost crying. He frowned more, mumbling, "I'm so glad you think it's funny."

"Well, You're not the hardest person to figure out. And yeah, most girls have that power. Boys don't think too much." She reached over and flicked him on the forehead, laughing again. "Well, if you're going to bother Tsunade-sama I better go with you. Hopefully with me there she won't kill you." Kaia linked her arm with his, making Naruto blush. "Aw come on! You still blush like a girl Naruto!"

Okay, so just to recount everything that you, beloved reader have missed. Five years ago, Kaia and Naruto worked together to rescue their beloved Iruka and Suika sensei from their own stupidity and beat up a few bad guys at the same time. They had been good friends for a very long time, but it was more recent that their friendship has turned to something much more. It was weird, they didn't even have to say it; but the general consensus was that Naruto and Kaia were in fact, dating.

Only thing; Naruto still hadn't told Kaia about the nine tailed fox, and she still didn't know. It was weird, knowing that so many people knew his secret but Kaia didn't. But, Naruto didn't really see a need to tell her yet. He would eventually. What was he so afraid of? Her actually hating him. He had no idea if her family had been effected by the nine tailed fox, because most people just didn't talk about it anymore. He had no idea if she would hate him, or just be angry he had not told her sooner. So, he feigned ignorance.

Walking into the Hokage's building, they were greeted by the usual faces. Shikamaru was chatting with Temari, probably about a mission, the Sand Village, or something else. Naruto wasn't exactly sure, but sometimes they seemed to like each other and then they hated each other the next moment. Kakashi was there walking out, looking tired and worn as always. And then, there was Iruka with a small child following after him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Both teenagers greeted enthusiastically. It had been so long since they had seen Iruka! There was no time to see their old academy teacher, and it really had been a long time. Naruto bounced up to him waving excitedly. "Who's that? One of your students?" He said.

Iruka smiled and shook his head. "Uh well, yes." He blushed slightly, putting a hand on the small mahogany-haired boy. The boy had his thumb in his mouth, and he looked up at Naruto and Kaia with large hazel eyes. He did not really say much of anything, and just continued staring. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka said, gently.

The small child turned his attention from Iruka, back to Naruto and Kaia. "Rin. . . ." he said, then a few mumbled around his thumb. He looked back up to Iruka, before looking back at the two scary teenagers.

"He's so cute," Kaia commented, squatting near him. She smiled at him, making silly faces at him. Kaia was surprised when the little boy started wailing, and Iruka quickly picked him up. The little boy stopped, latching his tiny chubby arms around the older man's neck.

Iruka chuckled. "This is Ringo, my son."

"What son?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah Naruto," Kaia said. "You didn't know?" Kaia rolled her eyes. "He's already three years old. Geesh, you really are behind on the times." Kaia straightened her back, before she grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him. "Alright, come on Naruto. Let's get this over with."  

"Wait, you mean Ringo as in the Beatle?" Naruto called.

"No, Dummy, " Kaia answered. "Ringo the fruit."

 "Apple?"

Kaia laughed and rolled her eyes, before they marched up the stairs to the Hokage's office. She pushed Naruto ahead of her, and both of them walked in the door, in time to see two adults screaming their heads off at the Hokage.

"My daughter is missing and you're refusing to do anything about it! She could get hurt, or kidnapped, or anything else! I demand you send out a search party!" The man was rather tall and thin, with light hair and light eyes. There was a woman who looked similar, crying slightly. "I demand you find Kaguya!"

Tsunade looked ready to start shouting back, before of course she saw the two teenagers walk in. "Good, just the two I was looking for. Naruto, Kaia, I want you to go find Kaguya Ichitsuki. Apparently she's been missing for some time, and her parents are worried." Tsunade turned her brown eyes to the two parents.

"How long has she been missing?" Kaia quickly straightened, going into mission mode.

"Two hours," the mother answered. "I haven't seen her since lunch time."

Naruto made a face. "Two hours? You're worried because she's-"

"Don't worry! We'll find Kaguya in no time!" Kaia had covered Naruto's mouth, and started dragging him out the door, before he could say something stupid and really aggravate one of the two Ichitsuki ninja.

"What was that for! They're being paranoid!" Naruto complained. "They should be worried if she's been gone a day!" Naruto rolled his eyes at Kaia. "Plus, we don't even know what she looks like, you dragged us out so far." 

"Geesh, you're so unobservant. Both her parents have silver hair and silver eyes. All the members of the Ichitsuki clan do." Kaia sighed. "Plus, a mission is a mission. You're not supposed to anger the people you're supposed to be helping. Let's just find her okay?"

Naruto grumbled, and started following after Kaia.

"Two hours. And this Kaguya girl, I think I've seen her around before, she's somewhere near our age. She shouldn't be too hard to find, then." Kaia thought aloud as she and Naruto leapt atop a roof and started their search.

"Maybe she ran away," Naruto shrugged, keeping an eye out below.

"I guess. We don't exactly get many kidnappings here IN Konoha…" Kaia looked back, smiled, and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's try and find her quickly so Tsunade-sama doesn't get angry at us."

"Always worried about getting her angry, huh, Kaia-chan?" Naruto teased, but he smiled too as she turned back to pull him along.

It was so warm outside. Beneath their feet the grass grew long and thick. Kaia and Naruto had been searching for some time, now, having gotten into little predicaments of their own (Kaia thought it would have been a good idea to look in the Forbidden Forest. The ANBU guarding the area disagreed).

Hands still intertwined, Kaia turned back to grin at Naruto, "That was fun."

"FUN?!" Naruto shouted, "Are you insane? I thought they were gonna kill us!"

"Oh, pish posh, dear. No way." Kaia pouted. She looked forward once more and caught sight of something silver. "Eh?"

Naruto followed to where she was looking at, "Looks like a person."

"Let's go see then," Kaia pulled Naruto along once more.

((They really were the perfect couple- their personalities couldn't be more in sync.  ))

The silver haired girl was just sitting in the training field, staring off into space. She was in a rather obvious location, so clearly she had not been trying very hard to run away or hide. She almost looked like she was drifting off to sleep, her eyes half closed and her mouth set in a small line. Naruto and Kaia walked towards her, and she did not move save for a ripple of wind through her long silver hair. Her frame was thin, but strong. Her hair was tied high on her head in a hard metal band that fell down her back. The sun glittered off the silver of the Konoha head band, sewn into the lavender material of her shirt across her chest.

"Oh, you must be Kaguya-san!" Naruto greeted. "Your parents were really worried about you. You gotta come back with us to see them, okay?" He stepped ahead of her, beaming with enthusiasm striking his most heroic pose. Kaia sighed and stood beside him, looking more normal in comparison.

Kaguya raised her eyes, and looked at them blankly. Then she slowly rose to her feet, her stance neutral. "They sent a dummy this time? I guess Tsunade has finally learned not to take my parents claims seriously. I am glad at least they are not wasting the time of ANBU." She looked bored, and spoke so plainly it was almost boring listening to her. "Well, I suppose I should go see them." And she started walking back to the village.

"Wait, did you just call me a dummy!" Naruto shouted. "Take it back!"

"My mistake," Kaguya said, bluntly. The angry expression faded from Naruto's face for an instant before the girl made her next comment. "You are too loud to be an ordinary dummy. They sent a full blown retard this time." Then she looked back over her shoulder and started walking again, hands at her sides and no more concerned with the world than she had been before.

Kaia was busy holding back Naruto. "Stop it you idiot!" she said, which only enraged him more. "You can't beat up the person we're supposed to find! Calm down!"

"Let me at her, let me at her!" Naruto said. "I'll smack that look right off her face."

"Naruto it's not even a look! That's what people look like when you do smack a look off their face!" Kaia said, which seemed to calm Naruto down. Still, the smoke rising from his read face worried her, just a little. "Come on, we better make sure she doesn't run off and really does go to the Hokage's office!"

The two teenagers followed after the silver haired girl, who seemed perfectly able to take care of herself. She did not even seem to want to run off again. She just kept walking in a straight line, her half closed eye focused on the red building ahead of her. Naruto and Kaia watched in silent interest, from time to time looking at each other. How could someone be so emotionless? She wasn't cold, or hateful, or anything. She was just . . . deadpan.

They reached the main building in no time, and without having anyone to guide her, Kaguya walked up the stairs and straight to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Kaia followed along, still looking a bit confused (well, Naruto just looked aggravated).

Kaguya pushed open the heavy doors and walked right in. Naruto held open the door for Kaia as the two proceeded after her. They felt so awkward, but the moment was fixed once they were away from Kaguya. Her parents were hugging her tightly and delighting in her return.

"Oh, Kaguya, I am so glad you came back without a fight, this time!" her mother cooed, clutching her to her bosom.

"Yes, it was very wise of you to return, Kaguya," her father sternly agreed, his hand on her shoulder.

Tsunade looked a little surprised, turning to Naruto and Kaia, "Good job, you two."

"Hai!" the two bowed, grinning.

The Honorable Hokage growled at their teasing and pointed at the door, "Report downstairs to get credit for the mission." The two smiled at her for a moment, but Tsunade was not in the mood, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE OR I WILL MAKE YOU GET OUT."

"Alright! Alright! We're gone!" Kaia replied, following Naruto as they made their escape.

While they were waiting in line to get credit for their mission (even though the parents were trying to make it top priority) -which would probably be E-rank, knowing Tsunade- they saw Kaguya and her parents leaving the premises. Naruto and she made eye contact, but while his own eyes were hesitant and wary, he could read nothing in hers. She turned and exited the building, her parents right behind her, chastising her the whole way.

Naruto made a face, turning back and noticing that Kaia was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"She's rather strange, isn't she," Kaia nodded towards the three Ichitsukis. "I get the feeling that she runs away a lot."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, then they stepped up to report their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! Look at all these chapters! I'll put up the next one when we write more. Enjoy! :)**

It went on their records, and right afterwards they ran out of the building to follow after the Ichitsukis. At least, as far into the village as they dared. Wouldn't want it to seem like stalking, now, would they?

Kaguya was walking between her mother and her father, not looking pleased, upset, or really anything. Kaia and Naruto kept walking behind them, trying to look as innocent as possible, even if they were stalking several people. It was hard to step off the road and go another way. There was just something so seriously wrong with the total blankness of Kaguya's face. It was like she was just a doll, moving with so little will of her own.

"I have to ask, is what she did even considered running away?" Kaia asked, in a whisper. "I mean, she was still in the village and she didn't seem to even be making an effort to hide. She didn't even put up a fight. I think her parents are just paranoid."

"Uh," Naruto paused, trying to consider what exactly it was considered. To him it seemed to be, "Avoiding her parents?" Naruto and Kaia both looked ahead, wearing similar looks of disgust on their faces. "I think the only one who would actually take this whole ordeal seriously would be . . ."

"Rock Lee," Kaia finished. They both sighed, knowing that if Rock Lee had been on the mission with them it would have ended on perhaps a serious note, but it would be too strange for them to handle and would probably be amusing to any number of other people who were not involved. They had not even realized that Kaguya and her family had disappeared into their moderate sized dwelling, before she finally addressed them without her parents present.

"Why did you follow me? Were you asked to watch me so I would not go missing again?" Kaguya said, in her what was now a usual deadpan voice. "Because I am not going to worry my parents again so soon. Probably not for a while, because I still dislike the notion that Konoha would send an idiot to find me. It makes me feel worthless to this village."

"AGAIN WITH THE IDIOT COMMENT?!" Naruto clenched his fist, and Kaia quickly grabbed his arms again to hold him back. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SAYING THAT TO MY FACE! YOU REALLY ARE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!"

"You really are stupid. Stupid is defined as a lack of intelligence," she said, "I am not any less capable mentally than the next person. I am simply a better ninja." She looked at Naruto, her expression still unchanged as she continued to mock him. "It is your short temper that will hurt you, when someone close to you dies. Or like now, it may get you into a situation you cannot win." Kaguya shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"So you just decided to be emotionless?" Kaia asked. "Isn't that worse than being stupid?! Don't you care about your friends or anything?"

Kaguya shrugged again. "Life is short. Why make a bond when tomorrow it could be broken? It is the ninja way."

"That's so twisted. Isn't it the opposite? Life is short, so live happily while you can?" Kaia seemed confused and concerned.

Kaguya analyzed the brunette before her, "If you so choose. I pity the day you lose someone you love. It's easier not to grow attached-"

But Kaia was no longer listening. She bit her lip and retained her angry words. "Let's go, Naruto." She murmured, not waiting for him as she walked back to town.

Naruto glared at Kaguya, "You should know what you're talking about before you start running your mouth."

Kaguya shrugged. Naruto, too angry to string words together, simply muttered, "Whatever," and ran after Kaia. She watched as Naruto caught up to Kaia and hesitantly put his arm around her. Kaguya merely shrugged again and went inside her house, unconcerned.

Naruto drew Kaia close to him and she sighed.

"I feel BAD for her," she frowned.

"I don't even care about her. Are you okay?" Naruto, concerned, inquired.

"Me? Right as rain. She couldn't have known. It was childish of me to act that way." Kaia looked up at him. It was hard to tell which emotion was filling her eyes. "It was a long time ago."

Naruto was suddenly very glad that he had grown taller. He leaned his head down onto hers. "Wanna go try and get into the Forbidden Forest again?"

His own unique way of cheering her up.

Kaia laughed, "No, not today. Let's go spar or something. I could use some venting."

So they walked over to the training grounds in silence. It wasn't far away and Kaia was hoping that no one else would be there, since she simply wasn't as good at being a ninja as Naruto was. Her team had taken and failed the Chunin exam, but they were training hard for the next one. Kaia enjoyed training with Naruto, since his techniques were unconventional, but he took it easy on her, which she disliked.

As the two ninja entered the clearing, Naruto's arm still around Kaia, they heard a grunt and a shout.

"If I cannot do 300 push ups, then I will do 300 laps around town!"

"Oh no," the two chorused as Konoha's handsome green beast came into view.

"Two-ninety-three! Er! Two-ninety-four! Er! Two-ninety…-five!"

Kaia and Naruto let out a deep sigh. Funny, how they had just been talking about him and now, here he was. The famous Rock Lee.

"Hey, Lee," Naruto called, knowing there was no way they could just not say hello. Besides, Lee was very fun to hang out with. Maybe it would cheer Kaia up?

"Ah! Naruto!" Lee finished his 300th push up and quickly stood, "Care to join me for 300 laps around Konoha?"

"Err… that's actually okay, thanks." Naruto grinned though. "We were just gonna get some training in, today."

"An excellent idea, Naruto!" Lee gave Naruto the thumbs up.

Kaia chuckled at Lee's usual antics- she loved the way he talked.

Naruto sighed slightly, Kaia laughing beside him. Well it seemed like Lee had really been all she had needed to cheer up. He knew that in reality it was just blocking out pain, but it was better to see her at least laughing. It was better than the miserable nothingness. One day he was going to punch that stupid girl in the face, and make Kaguya pay for making Kaia cry! Naruto snorted and crossed his arms, not realizing that Lee was still bothering him to run around with him.

"Alright, well if you insist on training alone together I guess there is nothing I can do to stop you. Please work hard!" Lee saluted them, before he began to jog in place. Really, he had too much energy. Even though time had passed, Lee was still the same. That was a welcomed relief. "Good bye Naruto! Good Bye Kaia!" Then, he was off.

Rock Lee started with a leisurely jog, knowing that if he broke into a sprint too soon he would only end up hurting himself. The handsome beast of Konoha was in his own little world, running around the village. Most people had the sense to get out of his way, knowing that with his run track mind they were bound to be violently run over. Well, all except one particular foolish girl who did not even realize that she was in danger.

Their two bodies collided, both of them collapsing in a heap. Lee was the first on his feet, no worse for wear. The girl however sat passively on the ground, just staring straight of her. Lee started apologizing quickly, bowing his head repeatedly. He probably would have committed seppuku, if he actually had a weapon on him. "I am so sorry!" Lee started. "I did not see you there! Please forgive my foolishness."

"I did not see you coming," the girl turned her head slightly, turning silver eyes to him. She looked at him blankly a moment, before she lifted herself to her feet and started brushing off her knees. They were both scratched and bleeding, but she did not really seem to notice. Lee did, and he started freaking out even more.

"AH! You have been injured! This is all my fault! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" Lee wondered what he was supposed to do. Right! Find a first aid kit. He was lucky that he had started wearing the standard issues vests. There was a small one located in one of the many pockets. "Here, let me help you!"

"Help me?" she sounded confused a moment. "Forgive you?" Her face was still blank, and Lee wondered if maybe she had hit her head too. "I am not angry, so why would I need to forgive you?" Of course, little did Lee know that this girl never got angry, or sad, or even happy for that matter.

Lee bent, and started spraying her knees with antiseptic. "Well that is a relief! I am glad that you are not angry with me. That would be most unfortunate!" Lee finished with both her knees, before sticking the little spray bottle back into one of his pockets. He started unraveling the roll of gauze, before wrapping it tightly around one knee.

"Unfortunate? Why?"

"Because, it would mean we could not be friends!" Lee smiled up at her, before looking back down to finish with her minor injuries.

"Friends?" Again, she sounded confused. "I . . . I don't have any friends."

"Well then I can be your first. My name is Rock Lee, the handsome Devil of Konoha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Wow, look at me updating! I'm so proud of myself. Again, Kaguya belongs to Ali-chan and Kaia belongs to moi. :) Enjoy!**

"You are Rock Lee, the handsome Devil of Konoha." She repeated. "And I am Kaguya Ichitsuki . . . " It sounded like she wanted to say more, but she simply trailed off. Seemed she could not find any title to giver herself. So, Lee gave one to her.

"You are Kaguya Itchitsuki, the beautiful Moonflower of Konoha!"

"I am Kaguya Ichitsuki, the beautiful Moonflower of Konoha." She mimicked, though sans emotion.

Lee grinned, "Indeed! Well, I am glad to see that you are alright."

The wrapping finished, Lee replaced the gauze in his pockets and stood up, extending his hand to Kaguya. He pulled her up, and she nodded her thanks, looking up at him. She wasn't sure what to feel. Or, more accurately, how to feel.

"Thank you, Rock Lee. Handsome Devil of Konoha."

"You can call me Lee, Beautiful Moonflower!" he replied. "But NOT Bushy Brows. Naruto used to call me that, and I have finally got him to stop."

"Bushy Brows." Kaguya repeated.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Lee looked worried, "Rock Lee! Don't you start that, too!"

Kaguya had never been so… what was the word? Interested? Amused?

"Hah!" Kaia roundhouse kicked at Naruto's head, touched down as he dodged, then spun around with a back kick.

Now she sighed as Naruto jumped back, out of the way. She hadn't landed a hit but she sure had given him some openings. If he was ACTUALLY sparring with her, and not just defending, she would have noticed earlier. How sloppy she was, when distracted. And how easily distracted, at that! Kaia let out an aggravated sound.

"My mind is somewhere else, Naruto," she groaned, falling backwards onto the grass. "I don't know why I- ARGH!"

Now she flailed her arms and legs before rolling over onto her stomach and burying her head in the nest her arms made.

"What an awful day." She muttered now. "I thought being violent would help, but I guess not today."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, thinking first how strange she was, then how hopeless she could be at times. For a girl, she sure could be dumb sometimes.

Of course, this thought was coming from none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a very silly boy who was still afraid of the occult even though he was almost and adult. He paced over to Kaia's side, crouching to look at her. She was still nestled in her arms, and he quickly reached out and poked her in the side. She flinched slightly, that made him laugh. He continued poking her, until she rolled onto her back and kicked him in the face. FAIL.

Kaia rolled to her feet, looking down at her knocked out boyfriend. She kicked him in the side, grinning viciously at him. "Sorry Naru-chan, but you know I don't like being poked, or tickled." She kicked him again, and he rolled onto his stomach, and then to his feet. "That's what you get for messing with me. Come on, let's go eat. I'm starved!"

Kaia was already trumping across the field, Naruto jogging to catch up with her. Kaguya was still bothering her, he could tell. Girls held onto their feelings for a long time. At least if he was at her side, he could try to comfort her if she cried. Unless there were waterworks, that was really all he could do. Follow her, and hope that she felt better about everything soon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, I will not call you bushy brows." Kaguya watched as Lee let a relieved sigh. She watched him a moment, not knowing what to do from this point. What were friends supposed to do exactly? She had never been in this sort of situation and she was actually starting to feel . . . uncomfortable. Was that the term? She felt like twitching, or running, or simply looking away from him. That must have been what uncomfortable was. So strange.

"In return, you will not call me Kaguya Ichitsuki the Beautiful Moon Flower of Konoha, you will address me by Kaguya." Though her voice was still rather flat, she sounded rather demanding. Still, the boy did not look angry with her, in fact he looked rather happy about the entire thing. "Because friends call each other by name."

Lee quickly nodded his head. "Yes, I will call you Kaguya because we are friends! Now! Join me for 300 laps around Konoha!" He said, eyes burning with enthusiasm. She had little choice in the matter, because he grabbed her arm and started running before she was even able to open her mouth.

About an hour or so later, Kaguya was on her final lap with Rock Lee.

"Phew! That was refreshing!" Lee exclaimed, coming to a halt.

Kaguya, looking exactly the same as when they had started, stopped next to him. Her hair was a tad bit messy now, from running around with Lee.

"Refreshing…" Kaguya repeated, pensive, calculating.

"Indeed," Lee turned to her. "So, Kaguya-chan, since it is almost evening, perhaps-"

"THERE. YOU. ARE."

The two turned to see a fuming Mama-Ichitsuki, walking stiffly towards them.

"Mother." Kaguya greeted. "I-"

But Mama-Ichitsuki would have none of it. She grabbed her daughter's hand. "You are an hour late for training! Where have you been?"

"Training, mother." Kaguya answered, her eyes flickering over to Lee.

The woman gave Lee a scathing look, "HIM?"

"Rock Lee, ma'am!" he greeted, bowing. "A pleasure to meet the family of my new friend."

"Oh, Ichiraku. What would we do without you?" Kaia grinned as they left the place.

Naruto nodded his agreement. "That was great! Ramen is always fantastic, but Ichiraku's is definitely the best."

They walked for a little bit, until Kaia looked up at the sky and stopped. "Wow. The sun's almost setting"

"It got late fast." Naruto laughed. "Time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

"When I'm with you, it does," Kaia grinned.

**Well, see you later! Stay happy ~~**


End file.
